


Experiment

by SpaceIdiot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Mind Meld, Multi, Nipple Licking, Non-Human Genitalia, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot
Summary: Spock and Jim experiment with a new form of mind melding, where Jim can see anything Spock brings up into his mind, and can feel anything that Spock feels.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

“Do you think this will actually work?” Kirk asked as Spock touched his face.  
“I have yet to try it,” Spock said, “So I cannot answer that accurately.”  
Kirk rolled his eyes. “Well, let's see then.”  
Spock carefully put his fingers in all the right places on Kirk’s face. “My mind to your mind,” he said quietly, “My thoughts to your thoughts.”  
Kirk suddenly became aware of Spock’s consciousness in his mind. He could never accurately express what it felt like or how he knew Spock was there, but he felt him all the same.  
“Yes,” Kirk breathed. He never felt closer to his Vulcan than when he mind melded with him.  
“My body to your body,” Spock continued. “You will see what my mind wills, feel what I feel as if it was done to your own body.”  
Spock’s eyes flickered shut a moment, and he pulled back. He appeared almost out of breath.  
“Did it work?” Kirk asked.  
“Well, let’s see,” Spock said. He took his hand and traced a finger down the side of his face.  
Kirk flinched. “Oh, wow, that’s really weird.”  
Spock tilted his head.  
“It was exactly like you touched me,” Kirk said.  
Spock bit his lower lip, bringing up an image in his head, trying to pass it to Kirk as best he could.  
Kirk’s eyes widened. “Is it just me or are you picturing Bones naked?”  
Spock all but smiled. “It works.”  
“Goddamn, that’s incredible.” Jim paused and smiled. “This should be an interesting day.”  
Kirk stood and began to get dressed as Spock watched him. They’d spent the night together and were now running a little late. By the time they got to the bridge, Kirk was huffing slightly after having power walked down the halls to keep up with Spock’s long stride. Bones was hanging out on the bridge when they got there, and smiled at the two of them when they took their places on the bridge.  
“Hey Spock,” he said, a playful tone in his voice. “How’d that experiment we talked about go?”  
Spock raised an eyebrow. “It was successful, Doctor,” he said.  
Bones laughed.  
"What experiment, Mr. Spock?" Uhura asked.  
"Nothing important," he replied.  
Spock brought up into his head an image of himself masturbating, and across the bridge Kirk dropped the work order his yeoman had brought for him to sign. Spock didn’t turn to look, but he could feel the eyes of his captain scowling at him. Throughout the day, whenever Spock had a chance when no one else was looking, he would run a hand over his thighs, or across his chest, and now and then, if he was positive no one would see, he would slip his hand between his legs to briefly massage himself. He loved nothing more than the faint gasps and hisses he would hear from across the bridge, followed by the sound of Jim shuffling in his chair and clearing his throat. He knew Jim must be hard by now, and he planned on torturing him even further before he let him cum. He brought up in his mind the image of himself, entirely nude, sweating and hard, laying out on a red blanket in a secret place in a woods somewhere. He was stroking himself enthusiastically, writhing and moaning, begging for Jim to fuck him good and hard. Across the bridge, he heard Jim have a coughing fit, and excuse himself from the bridge. Spock followed closely. When they were alone in the turbo lift, Jim turned to Spock.  
"Holy fucking shit, Spock,” he gasped. “Do you realize what you're doing to me?"  
"Fully," Spock said, looking down to see Jim’s pants tight with his erection. "And I intend to keep arousing you until our shift is over, when I will touch myself, and you may watch. Perhaps Dr. McCoy and I will put on a little show for you as well.”  
Jim opened his mouth to say something when Spock roughly grabbed his own crotch. Jim gasped, grabbing at the wall for support. The lift door opened, and Spock walked out, normal as ever.  
Jim stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He knew if it was too much, he could tell Spock to stop and he would, but despite the fact that Spock was driving him crazy, he was also greatly enjoying himself. He walked out into the hall, hoping he could walk off his arousal a little before returning to the bridge.  
But Spock had other plans. He walked swiftly into sickbay and up to Bones, cornering him against a table.  
“Are we alone here?” he asked firmly.  
“Jeez, yeah,” Bones huffed. “What’s up?”  
Spock grabbed Bones face, pulling him forward into a crashing kiss. Bones was startled, but instantly melted into Spock’s touch. He grabbed at Spock, moaning softly as Spock began to grind against him. He slipped his hand between them and started to massage Spock’s hardening cock.  
Across the ship, in the middle of an empty hallway, Jim nearly fell over.  
“Mmm, Jimmyboy’s gonna love this,” Bones mumbled against Spock’s mouth.  
“Put your hand around my neck,” Spock ordered. Bones obeyed, putting just enough pressure there to make Spock gasp faintly when he let go.  
Jim had stumbled into an empty conference room, gasping and leaning against a table.  
“Let me give Jim something I know he loves,” Bones grinned, shoving Spock back against the wall. Spock moaned as Bones slid his hands under his shirt, finding his flushed, sensitive nipples with his cold fingers and pinching them.  
Jim was bent over the table, moaning as he felt Bones’ hands explore him, just as they explored Spock. He felt Bones knee between his thighs, and the way Spock rubbed his erection against it. He couldn’t take this. He knew he was going to cum. When he felt Bones fingers slip into Spock’s pants, wrapping firmly around his cock, he came into his pants, moaning and gasping.  
Spock held up a hand to stop Bones, sensing what had happened. He looked remarkably pleased.  
“We made him ejaculate into his pants,” Spock said.  
Bones chuckled lowly. “Wish I coulda been there to see it.”  
“You may unhand me now,” Spock said.  
Bones pulled his hand out of Spocks pants. “What are you gonna do with that?” he motioned to Spock’s erection. “Walk around with it all day?”  
“I intend to, yes,” Spock said. “As long as I remain erect, Jim will quickly regain his own erection. Far faster than the normal human rate.”  
Bones shook his head. “You really do love to torture him, don’t you?”  
Spock raised his eyebrows. “He may tell me to stop at any time, and I will. He needs merely to think it and I will know.”  
“Yeah, I know,” Bones nodded. “But you know he loves this.”  
Spock raised his eyebrows. “It is most stimulating for me as well.”  
Bones snorted. “Yeah, I picked that up.”  
Spock headed back to the bridge, and Jim was heading towards his room to change, when he heard Uhura on the comm calling him to the bridge. He grumbled and turned towards the Bridge


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of their shift passed much like this. Jim came in his pants two more times, and thanks to Spock's erection, he became hard again within minutes, having virtually no relief from his burning arousal.  
When his shift was over, Jim martched swiftly back to his room, ripped his very solid pants off, and flopped face first onto the bed. His erection pressed hard against his stomach, reminding him of his desperate need. A few moments later Spock walked in, greeted with the tantalizing sight of Jim's round, plump ass on full display. Part of him wanted to just mount Jim right there and fuck him senseless, but that would have been far too easy.  
“Sit up,” he commanded, and Jim obeyed.  
Jim rolled over and sat up, leaning his back against the head of the bead. He was flushed and sweaty, and something about still being in his uniform, though without pants, was extremely tantalizing to Spock.  
“I am going to touch myself, and you will watch, until Doctor McCoy arrives,” Spock said, pulling a chair up so that he was sitting in front of Jim.  
“Yes,” Jim breathed. He was so desperate to be touched, but feeling Spock touch himself was the next best thing.  
Spock sat down, spreading his legs out and unbuttoning his pants. His cock was strained and flushed green, dripping copious amounts of precum. Spock wrapped his hand around his member and Jim groaned in response. His cock twitched at the stimulation, sensitive and used from cumming three times already. Spock watched Jim's reactions with wrapped attention as he stroked himself, running his sensitive fingers over the head of his cock, causing Jim to squirm with pleasure. And then all of a sudden, he had a better idea. This would make things much easier for when Bones arrived. He got up, slipping off his pants and underwear before walking to the bedside table. He pulled out his favorite lube, chocolate flavored, and he heard Jim gasp.  
"Are you gonna finger yourself?" Jim asked desperately.  
Spock turned to him. "I believe that is enough out of you," he said, digging in the drawer to find Jim's favorite gag, a pastel blue ball gag with a pink leather strap. They rarely used gags, but Spock always thought Jim looked remarkably beautiful in it, so sweet innocent were the colors, mirrored against how delightfully sinful it felt to use it.  
"You will wear this," Spock said. Jim nodded eagerly. "It will keep you from speaking," Spock added, beginning to put it on him. "But I want to hear you moaning around it, telling us how aroused you are."  
Now all Jim could do was nod. Spock touched his face, briefly melding with him.  
"All you must do is think it to stop this," he reminded him. "We want this to be good for you, not just got us."  
He could feel Jim telling him he was loving this, and he was satisfied. He patted Jim’s cheek, and walked over to his chair. He left his uniform shirt on, for some reason liking the idea of them both still having their uniforms on. He looked back at Jim.  
“I will know if you touch yourself,” he said, warningly.  
Jim nodded, putting his hands under his naked thighs. Spock looked satisfied, and put his foot up on the chair, his back to Jim, so that his ass was spread. He poured some lube onto his fingers and gently began to prod at his opening. He circled it, put faint pressure on it, moaning softly as he relaxed himself. Jim moaned too, feeling Spock’s fingers over his own hole. When Spock pushed one finger in, Jim gasped around his gag. The sensation was electric. To feel Spock inside him, but to not actually have him there, it made his head spin with confusion and arousal.  
Spock worked himself open, first with one finger, then two, crossing them and curving them. After a moment, he added a third, groaning at the way his fingers stretched him. He curled his fingers just right, grazing across his prostate - a lucky chance that he got his where humans had theirs, and not where Vulcans did. He heard Jim gasping across the room. Spock found the place again, making his own knees shake slightly. That was enough, he thought. He wanted more than his fingers inside him. He pulled his fingers out, causing Jim to whine, and hummed with satisfaction as he dug around in their drawer for a dildo. He found several, and eventually found the one he was looking for. It was shorter than most, but thick and ribbed, fashioned after the genitals of a very popular alien species, well known for their sexual prowess. He turned to show Jim.  
“Are you ready to feel this inside you?” he asked. Jim nodded quickly, and Spock noticed his lovers’ cock was once again dripping precum. He knew he could make him cum again by riding this dildo. Spock turned the chair just right, so that when he pushed the suction cup of the dildo down on the arm of the chair, he would be able to ride it easily, facing Jim, and giving him quite the show. Spock lined himself up, putting the small bulb-like head of the dildo right at his hole, and then lowered himself down. It stretched him further than he remembered, and he let out a faint yelp, half of pain and half of arousal. Jim was squirming, moaning, saliva dripping out of the corners of his mouth. Spock stayed down on the dildo for a moment, allowing his body to become more used to the intrusion, then slowly, carefully, he began to push himself up and down. Soon, he sped up, moaning wantonly, just as he knew Jim liked. He trailed his hands over his body, finding his nipples and pinching them, twisting them. Jim’s hands were grabbing at the sheets, knuckles white from exertion, as his hips bucked uselessly up into the hair. Spock closed his eyes, focusing only his own pleasure for now. Perhaps he was getting carried away, but it felt so good. Even if he came, which his cock was threatening to do at any moment, he knew he could get it back up within minutes, in plenty of time for when Bones arrived. Yearning all day, his cock hard in his pants, put him right on the brink, one, two, three more thrusts of the dildo up into his body, and he was cumming. He heard Jim scream, and his eyes darted open. He watched as Jim’s body twisted and shook, wracked with the intensity of Spock’s orgasm mingled with his own, as his cum spurted out onto his stomach, thin and liquidly from overuse.  
Spock came slowly down off his high, riding the dildo through it, and grabbing his cock to stroke it to keep it from going flaccid. Jim was groaning and sobbing, wildly overstimulated. Spock watched him carefully, but there was no sign of him wanting him to stop - no hand motion, and no voice in his head telling him he’d had enough. Spock was all but instantly hard again, and he stopped stroking himself, wanting to give Jim a little break. He pulled off the dildo, and walked over to Jim to take off the gag.  
“We will leave that off for now,” he said. He couldn’t help but lean down and kiss Jim’s forehead, the first real physical contact Jim had had since breakfast. Jim worked his jaw, stiff and tired.  
“W-when is Bones coming?” he asked horsey.  
“It could be any moment,” Spock said, “But I promise we will give you some time before we begin again.”  
Jim nodded gratefully, taking the opportunity to roll over onto his side and doze. Spock busied himself about cleaning up his mess, waiting eagerly for Bones to arrive.


End file.
